Cento: Mario
by LeonPianta
Summary: A Mario FanFiction with a goal: 100 stories! Please enjoy!
1. Start

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

----------

1: Start

----------

Author Message: I've seen stories like this on Fan Fiction (especially MsDevin92's Centum, about Super Paper Mario- I might use some similar story bases), and I wanted to create one. So, I hope you like it! This chapter is good for those who like beginnings and new peace.

----------

"Wow. So it has finally been done. The Star Rod is finally finished. Perfect," said Kalmar.

"That's so cool! I wanna see it! Let me! ME! Please let me SEE it!" shouted Muskular.

"Little kids. So playful and energetic. It's a wonder how fast they grow up and change," said Mamar to Eldstar.

"The four of us need to protect this Star Rod, as it will let us grant the wishes of the people below, in the lands of Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and all others," said Skolar.

Skolar headed to the Temple of the Stars, where the four Star Spirits: Skolar, Eldstar, Mamar, and Kalmar, tried to grant wishes. He set the Star Rod on the center pedestal, and smiled. With this object, the Star Spirits could grant any wish that they believed was good for the world. That die had finally come. It was the start of a wonderful world.

Mamar ran in. "Skolar! Skolar! Guess what! Two Mushroomers have been born! The daughter of King Toadstool, Princess Peach, and a boy named Mario Mario! Isn't that great?" she said. Yes, it _was _the start.

EOC (End of Chapter)


	2. Middle

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

----------

2: Middle

----------

Author Message: Any reviews are alright, but only good ones are necessary. If you have constructive criticism, that is pretty acceptable. This chapter is for those who like unknown choicings (yes, I know that's not a word).

----------

Benjamin looked between his dad's throne, and his brother, Leonard. He couldn't choose between which one was more important: ruling Dark Land to help everyone, or letting his brother become king. He was in the middle of two important things. He couldn't choose. He was only a young kid. He had no idea which was the better choice. He was in the middle.

He had fabulous ideas for improving Dark Land that Leonard ignored. But it meant more to be king to him than Ben. Ben kept looking between the two. Leonard kept pointing at himself, and angered. What could Ben do? Just stay in the middle. And he still did, tipping between the two. He just couldn't choose.

EOC

Author Surmessage (I know that isn't a word. Sur- means 'last'): If you think really hard who Benjamin is, you'll know. _Think! Benjamin! Dark Land! Throne! __**B**__enjamin! _And know you know.


	3. End

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

----------

3: End

----------

Author Message: I don't really want to write this Author Message, because I don't feel like it. :P This is for those who like loving and dundunDUN endings.

----------

"Wow. You really did it. That's so great, Mario!" Peach pulled Mario toward herself, and the two kissed. '"I love ya, honey."

"Well, me too, babe. Hey, look, the fireworks are almost done! It's the huge picture!" Mario shouted. Peach drew her attention to the night sky, and saw a large, firework picture of her. She scoffed in pleasure, and turned to Mario.

"Did you make that? Did you design that?" she said. Mario just smiled, and Peach beamed. "I knew it was you. Only you could do that," she finished. It was the end of a hard, long time. The end of all of her recent trouble. She leaned in and kissed Mario for a long while.

Two enemies were staring through two bushes at the couple. "Grrrr." "That stupid…" They both wanted an end to Mario. And both would do anything to create it.

EOC


	4. Seconds

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

----------

4: Seconds

----------

Author Message: I hope you like this one! BTW, most of these 100 will be blurbs about random Mario characters. But I'm gonna reach 100 eventually! This is for those who enjoy comedy!

----------

"Wow! Great job, Luigi! You made it from the corner in only 18 seconds! I bet you can go faster!" shouted Daisy. Luigi had wanted to become stronger, so Daisy decided to help him. Luigi was unhappy with her teaching style, which was practice-for-a-long-time-until-you-puke.

"Do I have to? Can I please take a break? I've been running for an hour!" shouted Luigi. He stumbled over to Daisy on his weak legs to hear her response with his throbbing ears.

"Of course you have to! I expect you to beat 13 seconds today, 'k?" said Daisy. Luigi stuttered, but trembled to the starting line. "Ready… go!" shouted Daisy. As soon as Luigi took his first step, he tripped over nothing and passed out. "Wow. That took a second."

EOC


	5. Minutes

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

--

5: Minutes

--

Author Message: I hope that this one makes you laugh, because I think it's really funny. Please review! This is for those liking much comedy!

--

"Ugh! Would you PLEASE hurry up in there! I have a date with Mario in 10 minutes! If I'm late he'll totally leave the park! What is taking you so long?" yelled Peach into the door of her makeup room.

"Just give me a minute!" shouted a female voice from inside. _Gosh, _thought Peach, _why is she so slow? I could go, like, four times as fast as that girl is going! _Peach groaned, and checked her watch. 1:32 p.m. She had to be at the park by 1:45, and it took 7 minutes to drive there.

"Okay. I have five freaking minutes to leave. Let me in you makeup hog," said Peach. After a few moments, the door opened. Peach saw what came out, and laughed really hard. What she saw was Toadette, with tons of red lipstick in areas that weren't lip; eye shadow on her forehead and eyes; a lime green streak in her hair.

"What? Is something wrong with my makeup?" asked Toadette, throwing Peach into another laughing fit. Peach checked her watch, laughed, and went into the makeup room. She came out at 1:37.

"Bye, Toadette, I'll see you at 2:45!" Peach shouted, and giggled her way to the car.

Toadette had no idea what was up with her. Oh well. She went to check her makeup. As soon as she did, she emitted, "AHHHHHH! Who ruined my makeup? I had it perfect!" (SUUUUUUURE she did.) "Ooo, this will take 40 minutes to fix!" Toadette yelled, and stepped back into the makeup room.

EOC


	6. Hours

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

--

6: Hours

--

Author Message: I'm really happy for all of those who want to give reviews, so I'm not going to block non-members. Also comedic chapter.

--

Goombella stared off into space. She was so tired of Flavio singing on and on about sailors and the ocean. This was supposed to be a conversation of the Doers Club about their next project, not Mushroom Kingdom Idol. Goombella was beginning to think that this crazy guy would be singing for hours. She groaned at that thought.

Koops had retracted into his shell, where the singing was muffled out. Suddenly, Flavio sang even louder. It wasn't a problem for Koops, though. He plugged earplugs in his ears and silence was brought back. The music got louder again. He pushed the plugs farther in his ears, and sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't jam them in so hard that he would have to get a vacuum to suck them out. That happened before, when Flavio was singing (surprising, isn't it? :P). The plugs had stayed in for hours. Koops shuddered at that thought.

Flurrie really wanted Flavio to stop. His singing was absolutely horrible, and even if it was good it would go on forever. And forever horrible music isn't exactly what Flurrie wanted. She had a play to be in in two hours. She hoped that the club would just shut Flavio up, choose the next project, and she could leave. She fidgeted in her seat, yearning for silence from Flavio. She hoped someone had some duct tape.

Yoshi Jr. couldn't do much besides stare at nothing. He heard the voluptuous flapping of Flavio's freaking lips, and wanted him to shut the heck up. He moved around in his chair, hoping he would have to go to the bathroom or something so he could leave. He decided to get up and leave the auditorium, instead of listening to his hour long song. He was relieved of the stress of Flavio. "Yes!" he said, and left the building. He later heard a crash and saw Flavio flying from the roof. "Go figure."

EOC


	7. Days

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

7: Days

Author Message: I hope you like the Koopalings! A chapter with slight freakiness at the end.

Iggy rolled out on his unicycle on stage. In front of him were tons of Mushroomers who he could use to help his reputation. "Hey fellas! Lady fellas. I'm Iggy Koopa. No no no, don't be afraid. For once I'm not going to get one of Ludwig's stupid gadgets and try to harm you," he said. Some Mushroomers actually started laughing. Maybe, just maybe, he could get them to like him in only a few days.

And it worked. All of the Mushroomers were talking about how great this joke was, and how cool that outfit looked. Everyone in the area enjoyed him. One guy even asked for him to be on a comedy show. He accepted, and that was in a few days.

The comedy show was a hit. Iggy had made 2nd out of 64 competitors. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom enjoyed him now. He was so glad. In a few days, they would all be putty in his hands. All he had to do was make his jokes more and more convincing, and BAM! He would get tons of what he needed. And he would be ready for days of joy after that.

EOC


	8. Weeks

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

8: Weeks

Author Message: Write (and right) on! This, I don't know who would like it. I hope it's you!

It was 8 weeks until Goombario's birthday. He was so excited, and hoped everyone would come. Princess Peach let him have his party in her castle. Goombario had hugged her for a few minutes until he realized he was irritating her. He wanted everything to be great, no, perfect that day. He had already picked out his outfit, worked on his surprised face, and bought all of the party favors. He would have to wait for the party. "Aw!"

One week later, Kooper was going crazy. He had 7 weeks until Goombario's party, so he should be fine. But, sadly, he couldn't think of a way to ask Goombario what he wanted. A few years ago, he had done that, and Goombario babbled a whole, long list to him. Kooper had fallen asleep that day, much to Goombario's dismay. So Kooper had no idea what to purchase.

One week later, Bombette checked her calendar. Six weeks until Goombario's birthday. Hopefully, she would find the present she knew he would want. She had the greatest and totally coolest present for him. All she could do was look for it on all sorts of search engines, friends, and stores. She had 5 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes. She knew she could do it. Or could she?

_Only 5 more weeks until Goombario's party, _thought Parakarry, one more freaking week later, _too bad. I really want it to come fast so I can give him my present and he'll be so amazed with me and I'll be his best friend in the whole wide world and we'll be closer than close and… _He apparently shared similar thoughts with Goombario about the party. _Oh, I hope he'll know who I am when he sees me and recognizes me as one of the special 9 _(what Mario and his 8 partners from when Bowser took Peach & the Star Rod called themselves) _and UGH! I really just want to be friends with someone other than Mario. He's a hero, so it gets so lonely when he leaves on an adventure. Besides, I live in Toad Town, close to him. Hopefully when I get there, things will fall into place. _

EOC


	9. Months

Note: I don't own these characters.

Cento: Mario

9: Months (Continuing Weeks)

Bow thought about Goombario's party, which was in one month. _Ooo, what will I WEAR? _Bow thought, puzzled, _Just WHAT?. _"Bow!" shouted Bootler. "Coming!" she shouted back, forgetting the future merriment. _Come on, Watt, think! What should I do to make this party for Goombario important? _

Watt really wanted to do something to make Goombario's birthday the best one he'd ever have. Something, pleasing, something… upbeat and fun, yet, pleasing to the mind. But what could it be? Watt had ¾ month to decide. _Hopefully ¾ month is enough for me._

Sushie looked at her special coconut calendar and screamed. "UGH! I only have half a month to pack! Those mischievous five stole all of my special birthday party clothes and I can't FIND THEM! GEEZ! How am I supposed to go to a birthday without my birthday clothes?" she shouted into the village. The Yoshi Chief just stared at Sushie, as she left her house. Yoshi Chief sighed, and walked along his boardwalk.

Lakilester was very pleased. It was awesome that finally, FINALLY, it was only a week until Goombario's birthday. He'd waited months for this awesome event. He heard there was going to be the entire Special 9 AND gnarly music, so he couldn't resist. As he floated through Flower Fields, holding Lakilulu's hand, he wondered how the others were holding up. He was the only one of the special 9 who hadn't seen any of the others after the party. _Hopefully they're all alright. If they are, tight!_

EOC


End file.
